


[Podfic] eliot realising he's in love with hardison and parker

by kalakirya



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Threesome - F/M/M, inspired by tumblr fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of a tumblr fic by idyll</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] eliot realising he's in love with hardison and parker

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [eliot realising he's in love with hardison and parker](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33618) by idyll. 



**Title:** eliot realising he's in love with hardison and parker  
  
  
 **Rating:** PG

  
 **Length:** 6 minutes 16 seconds

  
 **download[from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/eliot-realising-hes-in-love-with-hardison-and-parker)**  
  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
